Zanpakuto Therapy
by Silver Rainbow Six
Summary: Newly-appointed co-Third Seats of the Fourth Division, Silva Underworld and Niji Komamura, have been assigned to rehabilitate the sword spirits of the Soul Society. What! Does Unohana-Taicho even know what she's started? WARNINGS: Yaoi, Yuri, Smut, Language, Violence. Characters: Hisagi, Ichigo, Grimmjow, Kira, Gin, etc...You name it, they'll probably show up.
1. Monday: Hisagi

**A/N:** Ohaiyo, minna-san! Niji here, and I want to welcome everyone from our individual accounts as well as anybody who's stumbled in here while just browsing. A warning for those of you with squeamish dispositions, this story has D/s themes and graphic smut. There may be some violence too eventually. So, if stuff like that bothers you...eh...you should probably not be reading any of my work. XD Anyways, enjoy! Ja ne!

* * *

**Hisagi – Session 1**

Morning brought sunshine, birdsong, and new energy to Seireitei. The war with Aizen—over; the Quincy—brought back into the fold thanks to the work of one Ishida Uryuu; even a much-welcomed peace with the remaining Espada courtesy of the Substitute Shinigami and the Visoreds. Within the walls of the Fourth, Captain Unohana smiled pleasantly, enjoying her morning cup of tea on the front porch of her office. She observed one of her 3rd seats, Komamura Niji-just promoted after Iemura transferred to the Second Division's Vice-Captain seat following the _completely unsuspicious_ death of Omaeda-Fukutaicho-dashed across the courtyard, file folders in her arms, her waist-length pink and blue streaked blonde hair pulled up into a braided ponytail. The young Shinigami entered the newest building in the compound, the Mental Health Facility. 'Ah,' the captain thought, 'today must be opening day.'

Inside the building, Niji dashed into an office with the letters Z & R T displayed across the top. "I'm back." She was somewhat breathless as she placed the stack of folders on the quaint Living World style desk. "I had to go all the way to the First's archives to get them all, but I've got records for each of our patients from when they entered the Academy."

The room was spacious, and lined with conference-style chairs. One wall had a large poster of puppies and kittens in the middle of play, and a clock. The opposite had doors leading off into more private rooms, each set up to be comfortable with chairs and couches and tables for refreshments. There were high, bright windows, and everything was done in soft neutral tones. The whole place screamed 'come in, relax-or else!' and Niji took this in with a satisfied sigh and a smile, adjusting her glasses and tucking a stray strand of hair behind one of her vulpine-style ears.

The other occupant of the room, Silva Underworld, grinned up at her partner in so much of her life. "I'm glad you were able to find them," she said, taking the folders and spreading them across her desk in a fan shape so all the names were visible. These two both held the rank of Third Seat and worked together because simply, they were a pair. When it came to things such as work or rank, they functioned best as a team and you would never see Silva too far away from Niji. She withdrew her own glasses from her pocket, unfolded them, and perched them on the end of her nose. She also then looked around the room, but not to admire it. "Oh, damn and hell. Do you know where I stuck the appointment book? I know I put it…_up _somewhere, to avoid it getting shoved in a desk drawer like last time..."

The messier woman scratched her head, braid tumbling over her shoulder as she bent to look under the desk. She was a small woman, short in stature with generous hips and bust, but an oddly small waistline. Her heritage was something of a mystery to most as she possessed a singular ability; to shape-shift. Much like the noble clan Shihoin, but with more freedom of form. This day she chose to reflect the appearance of a large cat from the Living World; a cheetah. Rounded conical ears on her head, soft yellow fur with black spots, and though she retained her human mouth—so she could feed her chewing gum obsession—her face was adorned with the 'tear' streaks on each side of her nose. Indicating her irritation a four-foot-long matching tail waving behind her completed the presentation. Her uniform was, characteristically, shredded in one way or another, and smudged with dirt or was it ink? But, like Niji, she had a brilliant mind. That was why they'd been given this Special Project.

"I thought you put it in the filing cabinet?" Niji stretched her prehensile tail, over six feet in length, to wrap the fluffy tip around the handle of the drawer.

She was something of a hybrid herself. Her mother was a pure blooded Encantadas from the Hell Dimension, though she hadn't seen the sex demon since she'd been a very small pup. She stood roughly the same height as Silva, with modest assets, but what stood out were the canine features handed down from her father's side of the family, the addition of dainty hooves instead of feet, small curved horns, and that tail from her mother. She and her two siblings had been the object of many a Shinigami-trainee's attention in the academy. This was what had drawn Silva, and her own twin, Silvo, to them in the first place, and after a few experiences with bullies the five-some became close friends, even after half of their group had been accepted into other divisions.

"Did I? Well, fuck, that would make sense." Silva snapped her gum, filling the air with the scent of mint. "It would keep the appointments out of sight from any wandering eyes that came through here. After all, that's all supposed ta be confidential. Especially fer those who are only comin' cuz it's mandatory," She chuckled, straightening. "Wouldja dig it out and see who's first on our list? I think whoever it is should be due in around half an hour and I wanna get things set up based on the vict—er," she coughed lightly, "the patient."

Niji giggled, "Hai, Silva-chan." Her hooves made soft clop-type noises on the tatami mat as she crossed the room, carrying the black book from the filing cabinet—right where she said it would be. She smiled fondly remembering having to do this exact same thing with both Silva's and her triplet sister, Hana's, schoolwork back in the academy. She flipped it open to the first page. "Hisagi Shuuhei, Ninth Division Fukutaicho." She frowned. "Isn't he one of the mandatories? I wonder why. I mean, being fukutaicho has to mean you have some sort of balance right?"

Silva frowned and tapped her lip. "Hisagi...Hisagi...oh yeah, wasn't he made mandatory by his Captain?" Her tail flicked, as did her ears, as her brow furrowed. "I remember...I think he's the 'doozy' Unohana-Taicho warned us about. Something about confidentiality issues, and trauma, and suspected brainwashing. Oh! Now I remember! His captain was afraid his relationship with his Zanpakutou had been affected by Aizen's illusions! We really do have no idea how deep that man's abilities went," she added with a little growl. She was still angry at him—and oh look! He was the third file from the end. She'd have to put aside these personal grudges when it came to be his turn.

The increased irritation in her partner's voice made Niji's ears dip and her tail tuck. Submissive by nature, and Beta by design, aggression from anyone made her a bit nervous. She wasn't happy with the way things had happened with Aizen either, but she sort of pitied the traitor too. She knew all too well what it was like growing up in the Soul Society, and it wasn't pleasant, especially if you were smart, or different—or both. Of course, that was one of the reasons she'd pushed ahead with their idea of a psychology sub-division. Perhaps if there was more understanding, and a close eye on those that weren't quite mainstream, the same kind of betrayal could be avoided in the future. She shifted her weight from hoof to hoof and chewed on the corner of her lip, "I'm sure once we get them to sit down together things should be alright."

Silva sighed, leaning over and licking her friend's ear to soothe her. "I dunno...but we can hope, can't we? C'mon, we'd better get things ready. I hear Kazeshini is a 'life-reaper' Zanpakutou. He probably won't come quietly. I'll have binding collars ready."

They worked together to bring a group of four chairs into a small circle in the middle of the room, making sure to face their patients' chairs away from the clock both for them to keep an eye on the length of the session and to keep their patients from watching the time. The pair had learned in working with Hinamori Momo that in general, patients were either the kind that didn't want to be in therapy and watched to see how soon they _could_ leave, or the kind that didn't know what to do with themselves outside of therapy and watched to see how long before they _had_ to leave. So, to put the dependent ones at ease and distract the reluctant ones, patient chairs faced away from the clock. That way the therapist was in complete control of the session's length. The menial task was relaxing for both and Niji had just begun to calm down when the door opened.

As soon as the dark-haired, tattooed Shinigami crossed the threshold, Silva touched the Zanpakutou at her side. Her release command was silent, said in her head. _Show me, Soul Vision_. Immediately, his Zanpakutou's human form materialized at his side, making him gasp and take a step back. She waited for him to calm once he realized who it was—but that didn't happen. Like a threatened animal, he immediately turned to fully face Kazeshini and sidled into the room, never giving him an opening or taking his eyes off him.

The Zanpakutou responded in kind, advancing on his partner in a menacing and almost demanding way. "BAH! I thought we did this already!?" The black and red sidhe cracked his neck and rolled his shoulders. "Heh! Guess we get 'nother go 'round, eh _partner_." The word was sneered, and the look of violence on his face was almost worse than Kenpachi.

The waves of aggressive reiatsu rolling around the room had Niji cowering behind Hisagi, large feline-esque blue eyes wide. She let out a whimper, and the two Shinigami gripped each other's shihakusho for comfort. Her presence at Hisagi's side gave the Ninth's fukutaicho a bit more backbone as he gripped the hilt of Kazeshini's sword form still at his hip.

However, before he could do anything, Silva's chest rumbled with a deep snarl as she put herself between Kazeshini and the others. "Back the fuck off an' sit th' _fuck _down," she spat, shoving the taller but skinnier male back into one of the chairs. "The next time I see ya intimidatin' my—intimidatin' Niji, I'mma confiscate sumthin'. Like, say, yer _balls_?"

Hisagi gaped in shock, and squeaked when the small woman then yanked him into the chair next to his Zanpakutou spirit, a small hand heavy on his shoulder. He did his best to look at Niji. "She's a little overprotective of you, ne?"

The short, animalistic Shinigami smiled, but her ears stayed down and a blush lit up the bridge of her nose. "A bit, Hisagi-Fukutaicho." She bit her lip again and combed her claws through the fluff on her tail tip, which was wrapped up in front of her, as she sat across from him.

"Feh!" Kazeshini crossed his arms over his chest and slouched in his chair. "Ain't cha ever heard o' fun, woman? Bet yer 'pakutou can explain it. We're all th' same. Weapons, luv. 'Timidatin's what we do!" But he refused to look her in the eye, either one of them.

Silva pulled her glasses off and tucked them in her pocket. "My Zanpakutou's 'way' isn't intimidation, Kazeshini-san. He prefers revealing hidden things, which is why he could bring you out of Hisagi-san's inner world. " The sidhe snorted and she replied, much calmer at his non-confrontational response. "I have indeed heard of fun. My kind of fun, though just as messy and tiring, is generally more satisfying than intimidating a submissive or butchering my enemies." She cleared her throat and settled in the last chair. "However, we're getting distracted. Niji, what was our original introductory plans?"

Niji coughed, embarrassed, and opened the file folder on the current pair. She was about to speak when Kazeshini leered at Silva, "Messy, eh?"

Silva leered right back. "Oh yes. I'm messy by nature, can't seem to keep things straight and neat for the life of me, so of course my fun is almost always messy too."

Hisagi shifted with a cringe. "Err...doctor? Please don't flirt with my Zanpakutou…it's...it's making me very uncomfortable..." He trailed off, flushing deeply under the blue stripe across his nose.

Silva's eyes sharpened at that, but she smoothly continued. "Oh yes, I completely forgot to introduce myself. I am Underworld Silva, and this," she gestured to the quiet female beside her, "is my partner Komamura Niji. I would prefer to be called by Silva, and we generally call her Niji so as not to confuse her with her two siblings or Komamura-taicho. Since we already know you, Hisagi-san, would your Zanpakutou like to introduce himself?"

For her part, Niji nodded at her name, though she was more focused on taking notes of the interaction among the three for the moment. Her glasses perched on the end of her nose, allowing her sharp eyes to catch all of the unconscious, subtle uses of body language that defined their personalities without interfering in her ability to write everything down.

"Ya ruin all m'fun, 'Sagi!" The Zanpakutou spirit sneered again, but almost immediately turned that predatory grin back on Silva, "Normally I'd make ya fight me ta get m'name, but seein' as how yer so purty," His gaze traveled down her form like an art critic in front of a masterpiece. "I'm Kazeshini, the Death Wind." He looked like he expected her to fawn over him for his power or fear him, and couldn't decide which he wanted from her more.

Hisagi buried his face in his hands, another reaction both psychologists noted before Silva played along with the Zanpakutou. "It's a fine, strong name, Kazeshini," she said, crossing her legs at the knee and grinning. "And thank you for the compliment. I'm not allowed to fight patients, you know—against the Healer's code and all." Though she leaned in to whisper conspiratorially, "I can only fight when I'm off-duty." Then she leaned back and looked over the red-and-black spirit from head to toe. "I have to say yer damn fine yerself, handsome."

"Underworld-san! Flirting? Please stop." The blushing fukutaicho was beside himself, proving once and for all that the vulgar tattoo on his cheek had nothing to do with his sex drive.

"Well, Hisagi-san, since you don't seem inclined to socialize, I can only interact with your soul partner how I see fit," she replied sweetly. It was a tone Niji knew well—her 'needling' voice, only used when she was trying to get a reaction out of her target. It was also the voice of her at her worst, and it caused Hisagi to flush and sink back in his chair in a sulk, while Niji lifted her notebook to hide the smile that threatened to ruin her professional composure.

Kazeshini elbowed his partner, "This is why ya can't never get that blonde-haired bimbo from the Tenth yer always on after! Ya gotta loosen up, live a little! I mean why can't we just take the purty doc-lady here up on her offer? I'd love ta see what those legs o' hers can do wrapped in the chains o' my blades!" He was practically drooling now, and his tongue slipped out to run over his teeth.

Without missing a beat, Silva replied, "The only blades I allow in my bedroom or in even that sort of situation are in _my _hands, Kazeshini-kun."

Hisagi choked. "What?! Now you're _propositioning HIM_? I thought you're supposed to be a mental health professional!"

Silva was silent a moment, then her smile gained a feral edge. "There it is. I _am _a professional, Hisagi-san. And _you _have finally given me something to work with. Thank you for playing with me, Kazeshini-kun." She gave him a secretive wink, "Though for future reference, hun, I'm not nearly that easy."

Niji actually fell off of her chair, caught between laughing and blushing furiously, as Kazeshini looked a bit miffed but laughed out loud when the other female landed on the floor. "Ya may not be up fer that but she's certainly down fer a few laughs!" He slapped his knee and tried to goad Hisagi again, "C'mon, join in a bit. Least git rid o' that whole 'I need ta be afraid' bullshit that Tousen drilled inta yer head."

Silva's ears perked and vibrated. "What was that now, Kazeshini-kun? Fear conditioning?"

"It's not like that," Hisagi snapped defensively. "Tousen-Taicho was a smart man, an intelligent man, a peaceful man! He was right! I _need_ to fear my abilities, I need to fear what I can do! If I don't fear myself I'll go crazy!"

Silva sat straight up with a scowl. "Oh my. Your Captain wasn't kidding, it _was _full-scale brainwashing. Niji, you're the conditioning expert. How bad do you think it is?"

Hisagi's eyes narrowed. "I have not been conditioned! Or Brainwashed either! What Tousen-Taicho said makes _sense_!"

"There are so many things wrong with your last two responses I don't know where to begin," Silva replied in that sweet tone again.

Niji's voice was quiet when she spoke, all traces of her previous levity gone as she returned to her hooves, "Silva-san." The two exchanged glances and all that was needed to be said was understood.

Removing her glasses, she turned to the defensive Shinigami with a smile reminiscent of their captain. She held the notebook in front of her, and took a step closer to the defensive Shinigami, with that 'creepy' edge that always commanded obedience without being dominating. "Hisagi-fukutaicho, please look me in the eye?"

"Wha's she on about?" The abrasive, and offensive, Zanpakutou sat forward, sensing a tremble of power.

"I'll explain in a minute," Silva murmured. "Let her work."

Hisagi looked at every part of Niji, anywhere except her eyes, for almost two full minutes before finally raising his eyes to her, a little too creeped out by that smile to disobey any longer.

She whispered, "Akiraka ni suru, Chujou." And she touched the tip of her pen to Hisagi's forehead. The room dimmed for a moment and a soft blue light flashed in the dark-haired Shinigami's eyes. When the light came back, her smile softened and she retook her seat. "How are you feeling now, Hisagi-fukutaicho?"

"The fuck?!" Kazeshini glared, and waved a hand in front of his partner's face. "Dude!?"

Hisagi shook his head, blinking rapidly at Kazeshini like he hadn't seen him in ages. "What...Kazeshini...why're you here? I'm pretty sure I can't manifest you yet..."

Silva began to rub her temples, as was common when her partner released her shikai's primary ability. "Fuck. You didn't reset him, didja Niji?" She knew the other woman was more skilled than that, but it looked like the lieutenant's brain was scrambled—she had to ask.

"No no no, Silva-san." The half-Encantadas shook her head and held up her hands in a mimicry of the Fullbringer girl with the fairies. "Ah, Hisagi-fukutaicho, you're a little dizzy, but don't worry it'll pass. Kazeshini-san is here thanks to Silva-san's Zanpakutou. Muguruma-Taicho was worried that you were having trouble connecting with each other. Do you remember the Winter War?"

Kazeshini looked genuinely worried and slightly peeved. "The Hell, woman! What'd ya do ta, 'Sagi!" He put a hand on his partner's shoulder. "Sagi man! You a'right?"

Hisagi began to mimic Silva, rubbing his temples. "I remember...something _called _the Winter War...and...being scared—for a long time. But my memories…they're...out of order or something." He looked up, eyebrows drawn together, as he latched on to something his sword said. "Kazeshini, you haven't called me 'Sagi' in over a decade."

"Niji's specialty is to revel the 'truth' of a person—which will eradicate any conditioning or hypnotism that has been employed to screw with them," Silva explained to the frightened and worried Zanpakutou. "Sometimes she can even see what the problem was. Were you able to this time, dear?"

Niji frowned a bit. "I think so, but I'm not sure what...Hisagi-san?" She deliberately didn't use the man's rank. "Do you recall Muguruma-Taicho's return to captaincy?" She reached out to put a hand on his black-clad knee, knowing that delving into memories this soon after removing the fog could be disorienting.

"I always call ya 'Sagi." The Zanpakutou scratched his head. All of this mind-games stuff made the more straight forward blade frustrated. "Damn blind asshole. Messin' wit' my Sagi. I knew there was sumthin' wrong wit' him! Always goin' on 'bout 'justice' this and 'truth' that." The black and red male shivered. "Always left me feelin' slimy, and not the good kind neither, like after a really rough spar or nasty round o' sex." He leered at Silva then for a second. "More like a nasty, swamp toad covered in pus er shit."

"Kazeshini, that's disgusting! What on earth made you feel like that? And what do you mean, 'return' to captaincy, Niji-san? Hasn't he always been the captain?" The tattooed man was having trouble bouncing from person to person while trying to sort out his mind.

Silva sucked in a breath. "Oh dear...this session might have to end early while he gets his memories sorted."

"Oh no. I think I went too far." Niji covered her mouth. She scooted closer to the pair, trying to get the Shinigami's attention, "Hisagi-san?" She took his hand, and he looked at her a bit bleary-eyed. "Hisagi-san? What seat are you?" Kazeshini sneered and rolled his eyes, masking his worry with aloof irritation.

"I...seat? I'm a...lieutenant, aren't I…but..." he pressed his hand to his forehead. "but which captain was I under?"

"Perhaps the trauma of the conditioning has caused him to repress all memories of his former captain now that the fog has been lifted?" Silva proposed. "It would explain his confusion."

"It has the tendency to do that when Hana isn't here to pull me back..." Niji's ears drooped and she scooted a little closer, "That's right, Hisagi-san. Tell me, does the name Tousen Kaname mean anything to you?"

Kazeshini, seeming to grasp how serious this really was, and by consequence how deeply affected the two of them had been by the former captain's brainwashing, kept silent, aiding his support for his partner by simply being there as he always had been from the day Hisagi was born.

"Tousen Kaname...?" He thought for a moment, then shook his head. "No, I mean, the name sounds familiar...like I should know it...but all I'm pulling up is blanks. Is he one of the officers under me...? That doesn't sound right." He looked from one doctor to the other, "I'm missing something important, aren't I?"

Silva chewed on her lip. "The conditioning was deep, the brainwashing's cumulative effects stretched out over at least a century. You can't expect him to bounce back very quickly."

Sighing, Niji took out her notebook and wrote a few lines. "I believe, Hisagi-san, you and Kazeshini-san will have to come and see us regularly for a while. During the time between sessions, I'd like it very much if you and Kazeshini-san could spend some time together training. I think you'll find working with him a lot easier than it was in the past." She put her glasses back on and drew a prescription pad from the pocket of her hakama. "Here is a script for a sleep aid. It will help you relax if you're feeling stressed, but do try to use meditation before turning to chemicals. Also, it would be a good idea for you to have regular interaction with your captain on a one-on-one basis. He can help you fill in the gaps that Kazeshini-san can't." Handing him the square of paper, she smiled again. "I think twice a week would do for now, and I'd like to see you join our group sessions on Sunday mornings if you could?"

Kazeshini raised would could have been an eyebrow, looking over the paper, then leered at Silva again, "You gonna be here each time, purty girl?" He licked his teeth again, "I still wanna see ya wrapped up in my chains."

"Oh I'll be here, Niji and I are pretty much the only ones in this division who can actually talk to patients, Kazeshini-kun. And I reiterate, if there is chain-wrapping, I'll either be the one doing the wrapping or unwrapping someone else. But you can try," she teased playfully.

Hisagi blushed crimson. "Kazeshini, I saw that image," he gasped, scandalized. "That's our _doctor!_"

"So? Ya can have th' other one, 'Sagi!" The sidhe's predatory grin was back now that the tension was being drained from the situation, which caused Niji to blush deeply again.

Silva smirked. "Tender Loving Care, am I right Kazeshini-kun? Fixes everything right up. Oh! By the way," she added as she twirled a reiatsu collar on her finger, "Don't try and skip out on any of your sessions, hmm? Because if you don't show up at the appointed time, I'm by no means averse to hunting you down, collaring you both like dogs, and dragging you here on leashes for your session." Her grin was fanged, showing both that she was amused—and that she _meant _it_._

If it was possible, Niji blushed deeper. "Eh. She'll do it too."

Kazeshini simply leered more, finding the whole idea wonderful, which made Hisagi more flustered. The brunette flushed deeper, as expected. "We-we'll be here," he promised, then growling at Kazeshini, "Stop that! I keep getting those images and that last one was...was..."

"Too intense for you?" Silva supplied.

"Yes-I mean, _no,_" Hisagi fumbled, making his therapist giggle.

Kazeshini simply leaned on Hisagi's head and, somehow, leered more. "Heh, ya love it and ya know it, 'Sagi!" He licked his lips.

Niji cleared her throat and tapped her wrist, though she didn't wear a watch. "We're running short on time, Silva-san."

Silva giggled a bit more. "My Niji wants me to stop, so you boys best get going. And you take good care of yer Shinigami, y'hear me, Kazeshini?" she turned the two men to face the door, reached down lightning-fast and gave them each a light slap on the rump. "Now git!"

The Zanpakutou grinned, wiggling his behind in a teasing manner, "Don't I always?" as Niji escorted the two out. The second they crossed the threshold again, Kazeshini disappeared, leaving an only partially relieved Hisagi.

As soon as the door was closed the half-demon rounded on her partner, "Must you flirt with them? You were just as bad with Kazeshini as you were with Tobiume! At least SHE had the decency to be embarrassed." Her ears fell and she tucked her tail up to comb her fingers through the fluff again. "I swear it's all that shameless illusionist's fault."

The feline's ears went back appealingly as her tail curled. "I'm sorry dear, when someone offers to play like that it's just too tempting. You know I never mean it...when I'm flirting for _real_, I do that overwhelming thing you know I like. Besides, Tobiume _needed _to learn to loosen up a little!" She petted her partner's ears. "And it's not all Aizen's fault...I mean, it is partly since he suppresses their wants and desires so damn hard, but flirting is relaxing. It's like their pressure release valve so they don't turn into whores and eventually rape victims."

Niji sighed, gathering her notes together to stick into Hisagi's file. "I know. I just..." She trailed off, knowing she shouldn't be jealous, but something about seeing her partner flirting with others made her want to curl up and hide. Instead she just crossed the room, her tail still tucked closely to her side, to put the folder back in the filing cabinet. She missed the old days when it was just her, Silva, and their respective siblings sharing a dorm room and alternatively avoiding or picking fights with other students. Suddenly she wished she had her headphones, and the day had only just started.

"Oh, baby...you know you're always going to be my favorite. I don't stray often, but even when I do, you know I'll always come back to my Three." Silva purred and wrapped her arms around the canine gently, nibbling at her ears and nuzzling her. "Especially to you."

The shape-shifter didn't often want 'relations' outside the 'perfect trifecta' she already had. But sometimes the roles their animal natures demanded wore on her, thanks to her twin's inherent inability to stay in one place for too long, and she might spend and night or two outside their little square to revitalize herself. After a dalliance or two, she always returned.

Niji shivered a little, thoughts that had no place in the working day crossing her mind and making her cheeks flush. "S-Silva-san." She licked her lips nervously, knowing that someone could walk in at any moment made it very difficult for her to avoid the extra-curricular activities she knew she'd be subject to once they got home. "W-we have to get ready for our n-next client."

Silva's nose twitched, picking up the scent of the half-demon's arousal, and she purred low in her throat. "Not for a while yet, my sweet Niji." The hands resting on the submissive woman's back began to trail lower as the feline pressed into her, licking her lips. "We were expecting a much longer session with Hisagi-san...we have a good forty-five minutes before our next client arrives."

A small voice whispered that Niji really should fight back, that the working place was no place to be having such feelings, or letting herself be molested like this, but instinctively her tail twitched up over her hip and her breath hitched at the feeling of Silva's weight against her back. "Ah...S-Silva-san..." She looked over her shoulder, her ears down submissively, and the bridge of her nose and cheeks dusted with the pink that had nothing to do with embarrassment. She gripped the filing cabinet to hold herself steady, because though her natural response to aggression was fear, she couldn't help the curl of heat that pooled in her belly and had been sorely pulling at her attention all morning.

"Yes, Niji-chan?" Silva was usually quite affectionate, and this carried over to her interactions with those she cared about-public _and _private. "We have time...a little privacy...and I don't think you're really fit to meet clients in your current state. I know you can't..._concentrate_...when you're this aroused, can you, my sweet?" Her wandering hands began to slip into the canine's shihakusho, into the folds, and then down again, untying her hakama-himo as she went.

"Ahh..." Niji breathed, shivers running down her spine. "P-please, S-Silva-san..." Her claws dug into the metal and shamelessly she pressed her hips back against her partner. "D-don't...Nng...d-don't...stop..." The sensations of claws against her skin made the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. Her tail wrapped around her leg, pulling her hakama tight across her crotch, which resulted in a strangled moan. Her eyes fell closed having inadvertently teased herself, "D-don't st-stop. Haah."

"I'd never leave you in this state, love," she assured her as one hand slipped inside the gap at the hip of the other woman's hakama to dip one finger delicately into her folds, those sharp claws disappearing so she wouldn't accidentally nick her. Her fingers easily slid in, her partner already slick and hot as she trailed her fingers up and down, stroking and pressing along her clit. "I love to see you in pleasure, after all," she purred, nuzzling into Niji's neck.

The half-Encantadas moaned, biting her lip to try and keep quiet. The slide of work-roughened fingers in her most sensitive of places drove her wild. Her hips hitched, pressing against Silva's hand for more friction, but she never moved her hands from the filing cabinet. The tension in her upper body suggested that this was common, or more that she normally wasn't able to move her arms when being assaulted like this. The sense that they were in their working environment fell away, and she leaned her head back onto Silva's shoulder, giving the dominant woman better access to her neck. From the positioning of their arms her kosode had fallen open to the waist to allow Silva's reach into her hakama, but this also meant her shoulders were partially exposed, and her pale pink bra framing her perky C-cups was left for all the world to see.

Silva nibbled up and down her neck, murmuring her appreciation as her fingers, so skilled with quill and brush, worked their magic on her submissive. With a flick of her wrist and the shift of Niji's tail, the redhead's hakama fell to the floor in a puddle of black. The shape-shifter's free hand slipped into the other's bra to caress and stroke gently while her tail tickled up the inside of the canine's leg. One ear was cocked to warn her of any approaching guests—after all, only she was allowed to see Niji this way except for their siblings—but other than that she was entirely focused on her submissive.

Under the talented ministrations of her second Dom, Niji was wound as tightly as coiled spring. It wouldn't take much more, just the thrust of flexible fingers, or the application of teeth in the right place, and she'd be undone. A light sheen of sweat gave her skin a pleasant almost salty taste, and spread the sweet scent of her submissiveness like a cloud around her. "Nnah!" She gasped at the touch of tail on her thigh, her nerve-endings were on fire. The only way this could get any better would be if her sister, Hana, and brother, Hikari, were there too, and the thought that later, when the working day was closed, she truly would be surrounded by the three most important people in her life in this way ripped another moan from her throat. "AH! I-I'm s-so...Ung..c-close...S-Silva-AH-sanNh!"

"Come for me, my Niji," Silva purred before applying teeth and a good, long thrust of her fingers into the canine's core, nose full of that sweet scent and her own arousal sky-rocketed immensely.

"NnyAH!" Her whole body clenched at those words. The permission—no, order to climax sending the half-demon over the edge in ways that only her Dominants could. Her muscles spasmed, inner walls milking the fingers within her, breath harsh and pulling whimpering cries from a mouth no longer able to keep silent. Her spine ridged, her tail hiked high and close to her body, and the tips of her hooves digging into the mat below her as the honey from her nethers spilled across the insides of her thighs. "Ee hah...hah...hah..." She panted, body trembling in aftershocks, but still the training set in from years of binding kept her hands glued to the filing cabinet, and her hooves planted wide, even though the muscles of both twitched with the desire to clench around that sinful hand.

Silva slowly withdrew both hands, then licking the messy one clean as she stood straight. Much as she wanted to play more, she would save the best of it for home. They had..._tools _for pleasure at home to use. She herself was still very aroused, tail twitching uncontrollably as she no longer pressed to Niji's back. "Such a good girl. You may move now," she murmured in the canine's ear, "and you _might _want to sit down," she added with a little nip.

Niji shivered again, but when she went to move her hands her knees buckled and she gracefully fell to the floor. Her carefully controlled hair had worked loose to allow the shorter parts to fall forward. She looked up over her shoulder, her kosode and shitagi still wide open, her hakama around her ankles, and her hair fallen down into her eyes. She panted a little, still coming down from the pleasure, "Silva-s-san? C-can Niji do anything f-for you? P-please?" She rested her exhausted limbs, leaning on her palms with her hooves splayed behind her and her tail laying on the floor. Every so often her tongue would reach up and lick her upper lip, and her eyes glowed slightly neon blue around the iris—yet another trait from her absent mother—from the heavy energy of sex still hanging in the room.

Silva glanced at the clock, but it was mostly for show—she had the 'timer' in her head going and she knew how much time they had left. "You may," she answered, hands playing with the ties to her own hakama as she grinned down at the canine, loving the hot, panting mess she'd turned her into. "Niji may please me however she wishes. After all, you know exactly how to work your dominants," her tongue flashed as it flickered over her lip, catching the last traces of Niji's delicious nectar, which only aroused her further.

Crawling on shaky hands and knees, the Encantadas couldn't help licking her lips, anticipating the prize of her dominant. One of the few things she thanked her biological dam for was the non-reiatsu based control she had over her pheromones. Releasing them into the air around Silva, she walked hand over hand up the feline's legs, her blunt claws just pressing into the muscles beyond the fabric. They weren't far from a chair, and it was easily positioned behind Silva by wrapping her tail around the arm of it and pulling it closer. She purred, "Sit, please?"

The shape-shifter did, grinning lecherously as her tail curled and flicked behind her. "Of course, pet." Her legs were spread, as they often did when she sat down, leaving plenty of room for the other girl. Her hands she placed on her knees while her increased pheromones and arousal indicated her response to Niji's ability.

The sensation of warmth, or ice depending on her target's personal preference, penetrated the clothing beneath her. Barely remembering to not use her claws to strip Silva, Niji pulled the fabric away and down so that the black hakama pooled at her dominant's ankles. Once her focus was bare, the half-demon ran her claws up the insides of pale yellow thighs, following on one side with her sharper than normal teeth leaving little bite marks that were instantly licked with a flexible tongue. Her lip ring made a counter melody to the wet and sharp by adding dull pressure every time her mouth made contact with flesh.

Silva leaned back in the chair and moaned, heat suffusing her as her ears fell in pleasure, as did her eyelids. "Oh yes, Niji..." She didn't mind the bites—certainly wasn't threatened by them. She was a bit of a masochist at times and her submissive walked that fine edge of pain-pleasure expertly, as always. Her hands flexed on her knees as she kept them in place—it was always so much sweeter when she let the canine do it at her own pace.

There was a subtle shift in Niji's reiatsu as she allowed some of the shape manipulation kido fall the closer she got to the folds of her Dom. Once there she pressed her nose into the soft curls and inhaled deeply, taking her dominant's scent over the roof of her mouth and causing her to salivate. A few teasing laps of the outer edges of that delicious muff were all Niji could stand before she dove her, now much longer, tongue into the main event. The explosion of taste in her mouth made her moan, vibrating up through the pleasure spots in Silva's slit.

The feline cursed in some strange not-language that only appeared when she was ridiculously pleased, nails digging into her knees as they spread a little wider and her body clenched, leaking fluid. She hadn't climaxed quite yet, but she was getting closer and closer every second. Niji's tongue was one of her greatest weaknesses—especially when it was its natural long length that hit every perfect spot and made her hiss with pleasure. Somehow, that was never quite evident with any of the three, Niji was able to flick her tongue over Silva's clit while still thrusting into her tunnel with the insanely flexible appendage. It had to be an Encantadas thing, but even when left without kido modifications, it didn't seem possible. Still, she did it, and the honey dribbling into her mouth from the action made her respond with a noise that was half purr, half moan and all vibration through both places of pleasure on her dominant.

Silva's nails were drawing blood, so she moved them to the chair arms instead, wood immediately cracking under the pressure as she began to pant, shivers wracking her body as she dripped more and more in her pleasure. Her peak was coming, and quickly. Niji growled, pouring more of her aura into the sensations she was sending into her Dom, and pressing the pads of her thumbs into the sensitive spots on Silva's inner thighs. Her tail waved behind her, and her eyes, now completely filled with that neon blue light, silently begged for the woman's climax. The feline's head went back and she came with a quiet, snarled curse—she wasn't a noisy person in pleasure, it just wasn't in her nature. Her foot-claws were digging into the floor and her hips gave a single jerky twitch as her inner walls clamped down and a flood unleashed onto the lust demon's tongue and mouth.

* * *

**Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book:**

Gin: "Mah! Silva-san, that's not a very nice place to leave the readers." *fidgets trying to ignore how steamy the last scene was*

Silva: Why? It's just me an' Niji relaxing, and I came didn't I? It's not like we left the readers wanting. *straightens her shihakusho*

Gin: I meant with Hisagi-san! *blushing furiously* He's all messed up in the head and you two just let him walk off without help!

Niji: *coughs and smiles sweetly* I don't think he's having too much trouble with it.

*the screen behind them lights up to see Hisagi surrounded by Matsumoto, Yoruichi, and Kira, all in various states of undress with sake flowing freely. Urahara, in the background, holds Soi Fon back from murdering the dark-haired Fukutaicho, and Kazeshini grins from the opposite side, his arms around Haieneko and Wabisuke with the feline head of a third person resting on his hip.*

Gin: *nosebleeds and falls over with a whimper* Kiiii-ra...

Niji: *looks down* Too hot?

Gin: *twitches*

Silva and Niji: *grin at the camera* Ja ne, minna!


	2. Monday: Ichigo

**Ichigo – Session 1**

Silva's entire body went limp and she resumed panting, shuddering with aftershocks. "Fuck Niji, I love when you do that," she purred softly.

The sex demon chuckled, a growl still obvious in her voice, as she gently licked her dominant clean, tail swaying happily behind her. She savored every drop, leaving only the pleasant tingling feeling of well-used muscles behind. Then she dropped back onto her heels with a smile and in a very cat-like move, cleaned her nose and mouth using the back of her hand and her tongue. Her eyes were sort of droopy, and her ears hung to the sides in a flat line, but the corner of her mouth hitched up in a smile and her tail wouldn't stop moving. If one were to look into her eyes they would see a slight distortion between the two pupils, indicating a rather blatant high, similar to that of a narcotic. Slowly licking the back of her hand, she purred. All at once, she grinned up at Silva, "Hee!" revealing her fangs.

Silva sighed in satisfaction and leaned back, chuckling as she stroked Niji's hair. "You fed on me again, didn't you, babe? You always get a little juiced off my orgasms."

She didn't mind—between her and her twin she could feed all three siblings the sex energy they needed—but they only had about fifteen minutes to get ready for the next appointment. With the time crunch it would be important to bring Niji back from that pseudo-subspace that all Encantadas fell into right after feeding, but doing so could be tricky. Especially as it left submissives like Niji with the ultimate feeling of safety and protection. Pulling her out could be traumatic if not done correctly, as Hana had been quick to explain during their first forays into being partners.

Silva continued to pet her, speaking in gentle, soothing tones. "Niji, darling, stand up. I'd like to have you sit in my lap." It was more of a request than an order as that would just push her deeper into her trance and at the moment the feline needed to coax her out. And gently. If necessary, the next session would start a little late—making sure Niji remained healthy and happy was her main concern.

"Mrrr?" The ability to form words beyond her at the moment, she fell forward in an attempt to stand but found that her legs had partially fallen asleep. So she wobbled on her knees, inching close enough to crawl up into Silva's lap. Once there she immediately began nuzzling and purring, holding onto her dominant's shoulders, and rubbing her scent against the other female.

"That's my good girl," Silva assured her, still petting, now nuzzling and kissing her forehead and face. "I'll just get you a bit straightened up, hmm? Your clothes are a mess, babe, and I think I might have to redo your hair."

"Mow?" She still looked a little bleary-eyed, but one hand reached up to touch her lopsided ponytail, a deep blush coloring her cheeks. It was beginning to get back to her where exactly they were, and it was breaking through her high rather quickly if her breathing was any indication.

A subtle nip on the neck was enough to soothe the submissive slightly and the feline whispered "Shh, shh, please don't panic babe, everything's fine, we have plenty of time to straighten up a bit." Almost a full ten minutes in fact. Her hands gently began soothing along the kosode, straightening the sleeves, tightening the folds.

A few whimpers and her ears tucked down flat against her head, Niji hid under Silva's chin, eyes tightly closed against the dangerous outside world that she couldn't yet fully process. Her breathing was steadier but now that her high was burning off, the nerves regarding being caught that had contributed to her arousal earlier was coming down on her as the worry that if they had been caught they'd be in a lot of trouble.

Silva continued to pet and soothe as she gently worked to straighten her submissive's clothing, murmuring to her softly. Making her feel that the outside world was safe was important, because if it wasn't safe she would simply retreat further into subspace where it _was _safe. It was working for the most part, Niji was coming back, her back relaxing, her tail swaying gently. She'd even begun crooning in a satisfied purr type noise.

Then the door opened and the vibrant orange spikes of one Kurosaki Ichigo, Captain of the 14th, also known as the Visored Division, peered apologetically into the room. "Uh..? Oh! Gomene, Silva-san. I seem to be early...uh...is she okay?"

"Oh dear...well, I suppose you'd best come in, Ichigo-san. She's alright, she's just...coming back from subspace. See, she's half lust demon and we had a little 'feeding session' before you arrived—she must have been hungry, she didn't even warn me first—so I might need to coax her a bit more before we can have our session," The feline dominant explained a bit sheepishly, still petting her submissive, letting her know nothing was wrong.

"Oh. Well, I'll just—s-subspace?" Her trained eye saw the shiver that passed through the youngest captain in Seireitei. "Uh..." He shook his head, muttering to himself.

"Yes, subspace...are you...familiar with it, Ichigo-kun? I could use a little help to make sure I don't frighten or traumatize her as she comes out of it, if you have any experience that could be of assistance," the dominant girl subtly prodded. By phrasing it that way, she wasn't accusing him of anything or sounding like she was passing judgement—this usually would elicit a positive response.

The flush that lit up his sun-bronzed face was all the admission he needed to give, but he spoke anyway, "I have some experience with it, yes." He entered the room, careful to take slow steps as he approached the still trembling submissive and her dominant. He reached out a hesitant hand towards Niji's back, mindful of her tail.

Silva continued to pet and murmur, letting Ichigo do his thing. After all, she knew he wasn't a threat—and for that matter, right now he was registering as a fellow Beta to her instinct.

He tensed for a moment, muttering under his breath as his reiatsu flared just slightly, but it was enough to make the Encantadas whimper and remind Silva that all may not be as balanced as it appeared on the surface. However, he quickly had it back under control and again reached out to touch Niji's back, between her shoulder blades. Before he realized what was coming out of his mouth, he said, "My Alpha always stimulates my reiatsu centers when he sends me there. It's an easier, and faster, way to bring me back." Using his other hand as a guide, he sent tendrils of reiatsu through the other's back in several places before finishing on her Soul Chain and Soul Sleep.

With each pulse of the red/black energy Niji relaxed a little more, her whimpering ceased, and with the last touch her eyes fluttered open clear and focused again, though tired. She cast her gaze up, taking in where she was positioned and how, then looked around. Catching sight of orange spikes bending close to her face and concerned honey eyes, she squeaked. "Kur-Kur-Kurosaki-Taicho! You're early!"

He grinned sheepishly, "Hai." and rubbed the back of his head upon standing up straight.

Silva noted that. All of it—the centers, the reiatsu, the Alpha comment. She then set it aside to cuddle Niji. "Yes, he helped me bring you back from that subspace-like place you go when you feed. Want to get a little freshened up while me and Kurosaki-taicho put things back in place from the last session?" She carefully did not name the previous patient—that would be a breach of confidentiality.

"Uh..." The canine blushed furiously realizing the state of her uniform and hair. "Hai. Gomena, Kurosaki-Taicho. I'll return shortly." She sped off of her dominant's lap, and bolted out the door before Ichigo could respond.

"Heh." He rubbed the back of his head again. "What did you need help with, Silva-san?"

The feline smiled at him. "Mostly just moving the chairs back into place. There was a bit of an issue with the last patient, and his Zanpakutou got a bit rowdy when it happened. They had to leave early and we didn't get a chance to straighten up." Taking one of the chairs, she positioned it back so it faced the right way. "If you don't mind my asking, Ichigo-kun, what is it you'd like to talk about? Your sessions haven't been mandatory since your appointment as captain. We were both quite surprised that you scheduled to see us officially."

"Uh...actually, I'm, uh...not exactly...that is to say..." He blushed, grabbing a couple of the chairs and righting the circle again. Then he frowned, "I'll get it, Shiro!" He looked up again, sheepishly. "I'm not the one having an issue at the moment, Underworld-san. So, if you could maybe?" He made a motion with his hand sort of like a magician's conjuring wave.

Silva's eyebrows raised. Ichigo reverted to calling her 'Underworld-san' when he was extremely uncomfortable and trying to distance himself by reminding everyone present of the business relationship they were currently in. "Which of them am I summoning? Or do they _both _need to be disciplined again?"

Inside his King's mind, Shiro shuddered. '_Oh god, not more 'discipline' from that devil Alpha Bitch!_ He would rather impale himself on his King's sword—and not the one he _normally_ impaled himself on—than ever, ever do that again. _I don' need no discipline from 'er, King! Tell'er! Tell'er, please!?_

He waved his hands in defense of both of his mental partners, "No no, nothing like that. I do need them both out here to discuss it, but it's got less to do with us and more to do with..._him_." He cracked a half smile in nervousness.

"Ah, the, er, Alpha you mentioned...?" She said it delicately—when they had waved Ichigo goodbye with a clean bill of mental health years ago, he'd had no significant other, so while she had suspicions she didn't know who this person was. Still, she called upon her Zanpakutou and summoned both Zangetsu and Shiro, the latter of whom them cowered behind his King.

"I been good! I swear! I don' need no punishin'!"

"Ichigo has already informed me of that," Silva replied with a grin. Now they just needed Niji. And an extra chair for Zangetsu.

The stoic Zanpakutou adjusted his glasses and composed himself to stand just behind Ichigo's shoulder. If there was one pair in all of Seireitei who didn't need help bonding it was these two. "Strength, Ichigo. Remember our purpose here."

"Thanks, Jii-san." The orangette settled himself in the chair across from Silva just as Niji returned.

Her shihakusho was put to order again and her hair was once again immaculately pulled back and braided into a neat tail that just brushed her 'other' tail where it emerged from her back. Without saying a word to anyone in the room she strode to the desk, picked up a file folder that was a bit thicker than the others due to his history, and took her place next to Silva. She held her head high, but several darkening spots on her neck betrayed why she was so formal in her movements.

Silva grinned, rather than flushed, proud of her work. "Alright. Now that we're all here, would you three like to explain what brings you back to us?"

Shiro fidgeted uncomfortably. "I...King's better at s'planin'."

"Why do I have to explain it, Shiro!? You're the one who suggested talking to them about it!" Ichigo growled, crossing his arms over his chest and looking away.

Niji merely took notes on how defensive and uncomfortable both of them seemed to be while Zangetsu cleared his throat, "Ichigo, you are the Shinigami, and primary presence in this soul. It falls on your shoulders to remedy the situation that has made the balance of comfort shift within your mindscape."

Silva raised a concerned eyebrow. "Balance of comfort...shift?"

"I'm sick o' th' lightnin' storms," Shiro burst out, still looking incredibly uncomfortable, "an' th' tornados an' th' unpredictable flooding! King needs help...an' it has ta do wit' his...Alpha."

"GAH! Shiro! Don't say it so bluntly!" Ichigo scowled deeply and blushed the color of his namesake. He flailed a bit, clearly wanting to physically go after his pale half, but knowing better than to resort of violence in the girls' office. So instead he re-crossed his arms and hmph'd, slouching in his chair in a very unbecoming way for a captain.

"If I might remind you, Ichi-kun, blunt is best when it comes to your thick-headed self," Silva reminded him, already falling back into old habits. "But if it's so embarrassing, you'd best start talking to us before Shiro gets any more detailed. You know what he does when you won't talk."

Shiro leered at his King. "An' I won't hesitate either, since it's th' whole reason we're here. 'Sides, I still remember what these two did when I was holdin' back on 'em...never again, King. Not even for you."

Niji giggled, and the light in the room glinted off of her glasses in a way that reminded the orangette of a certain hat-wearing former captain. "Indeed, Shiro-san."

Ichigo balked and shivered at the memories. "Fine, fine. I'll talk." Zangetsu placed a pale hand, though warmer than Shiro's, on his shoulder for strength. He took a deep breath. "As you know, Silva-san, all Hollows enter a mating season in the fall. Mostly we Visoreds get by with casual partners, or ourselves, to deal with the-" He coughed, with a slight blush, "-urges."

Silva nodded and crossed her legs, trying to look professional and keep the evil smirk off her face. "Yes, I am aware. Niji and her family can be severely affected by the hormone, pheromone, and Sin spike that occurs around Hollow Mating Season."

"Not to mention the high level of emotions." The half-demon chimed in softly, gesturing with her pen, and the atmosphere in the room shifted slightly, allowing all present to feel that Niji was quite aware of the implications of Hollow Mating Season. The sharp edge to the energy informed them she was still smarting a bit from being caught by one of her favorite captains in such a compromising position.

"Yes, well," Ichigo shifted slightly in his seat. "That plan worked for us until Yama-jii finally approved the inclusion of the former Espada. Again, we all know about the fact that Espada are essentially the other half of the Visored coin. It's why we can all work together without trying to kill each other. At least seriously." He scratched the back of his head again, obviously beginning to get to his point. "It seems that because they are more Hollow than Shinigami they can't just solve their issues with their Zanpakutous the way Visoreds can, or rather..." He trailed off and looked at Shiro to finish the thought.

"Their Hollows," Shiro finished with a little sigh. "Since we're sep'rate bein's, we're enough ta soothe our Shinigami through matin' season while easin' our own lusts. Espada don' have that option, because usually their Zanpakutou spirit's all they got, and even if they did have sex it wouldn' do nuthin' because they're the same bein'."

Silva breathed in. "That...that _is _a problem. I'm going to guess and say that one of the Espada...approached you?" Putting it delicately. She was fairly certain he had either been Dominated in a fight or an Espada he knew had gotten him to agree to be their Beta. Ichigo probably wouldn't think twice if it would help a friend...

"S-Something like that." He couldn't meet her eyes, ashamed that he was so easy to read.

Niji frowned slightly, nibbling on the end of her pen. "Kurosaki-taicho, are you regretting your decision to help this Espada?"

"No!" His head snapped up, horror on his face. "He's amazing! Honest! I just...y'see...um..."

"You wish to end the relationship then?" She tilted her head to the side, one ear tilted by gravity as she wrote something on her notebook.

Unable to find the words, in spite of Zangetsu's constant supportive, if silent, presence, he turned once again to Shiro, who seemed to always be better at getting this kind of situation out in the open to be talked about. Maybe there really was something to that 'I'm your instincts' line he used to shove down the orangette's throat way back then.

Shiro took pity and sighed. He looked like he wanted to wrap an arm around the other but held back for some reason. "King ain't a full Beta. He's an Alpha Beta. Bu' his Alpha is a Full Alpha...an' really strict on th' dominance. I mean..._really _strict. He won' even let Ichi play with _me_, so he ain't spendin' any time exertin' his dominance...an' it's fuckin' him up. Real bad. He's been dominant a long time, an' was content to give it up fer a little bit ta help a friend, yanno? But...but it ain't endin'. His Alpha is strong an' he ain't lettin' go, but he can't fulfill all King's needs on his own…an' won't share. It's killin' King, slowly, 'cuz it's denyin' half his very nature entirely." His voice dropped so low that both hybrid girls could barely hear him, "He can't even touch me."

Niji stuck her pen into her ponytail and sighed, "That is a problem. Perhaps we should 'encourage' your Alpha to come and see us?"

Ichigo shook his head, "He won't, and ordering him as his captain won't do any good either. On top of his unending issue with authority in general, I don't think I need to explain the kinds of trouble being his Beta has caused in the division. Shinji's almost ready to call in the Second for his insubordination." He was gathering steam now, a rant that had obviously been building for a while. "And then there's the way he insists on undermining me in front of the lesser Hollows. It doesn't matter that Yama-jii has us set up to direct things, if 'Alpha-san' says no, there's no changing his fucking mind! I'm telling you, Silva, he's driving me crazy! I'm getting to the point where I was wondering if I should have let Nnoitra kill him!" He was up and pacing now, panting and throwing his arms out in wild gestures, just like he used to do when letting out his frustrations about leaving his family in the Living World defenseless.

Silva chewed on one knuckle. "This is serious indeed, Ichigo. Is he also-"

She was cut off by the door opening and a curious blue head poking in. "Ichi? What're you doin' here?"

In an instant, Silva was on her feet, bristling, and snarling as she stalked up to the door, lip curling, ears forward aggressively, claws already out. During sessions, this was her sacred territory, and not only had it been rudely barged into, it had been disrupted, the _privacy _of their patient had been _compromised_, by a trouble-making Alpha! "_THIS IS A PRIVATE FUCKING SESSION," _she roared, absolutely infuriated, _"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"_

Grimmjow immediately realized his mistake—apparently, that door had been shut for a _reason_—and backed away from the advancing, furious female. Her eyes—they were fuckin' _glowing_! He remembered someone telling him something about that—something about shape-shifting that struck terror into his bones. He'd just wanted to know why his Beta was in the psychology building...

A quiet cough cut through the tension where everyone had frozen, and Niji appeared between her own Alpha and the one in the doorway. She smiled her 'Unohana-Taicho' smile and held her folders to her chest. "Grimmjow-san, would you join us please? I believe there are some issues that need to be brought out into the open, and this being a _sacred_," She stressed the word, "place where nothing leaves these walls, is a perfect opportunity to leave our outside world roles behind so that our inner concerns can be addressed peacefully." She flashed the tiniest bit of teeth, and _leaned _into the atmosphere with her aura, just like a good submissive does when sensing confrontation.

Grimmjow looked from one woman to the other, gulped, and stepped inside. Between the 'you-violated-my-territory' Alpha and the 'I'll-gut-you-and-get-away-with-it-you-know-I-will' Beta, he didn't dare say a damn thing. He had the feeling that if he did, he would lose his balls. Silva was still flexing her claws and he could hear the sound of her anger rumbling on an inhuman hearing range.

Shiro was cowering behind Ichigo's chair. "Great fuckin' goin', blue, ya pissed 'em off in their own territory."

"Fuck you," the Arrancar snapped, and Silva snarled at him, making him fall silent.

"This territory is sacred to us," The shape-shifter hissed, "barging in here during a _private session _no matter who you think it is with us is like...is like a Vasto Lord ceroing your goddamn bedroom in the middle of sex. You _kill the fucking intruder_."

The pale Hollow shuddered. He'd never seen Silva get that mad, that quick. At least they could be sure she was damn scary serious about privacy and keeping secrets.

Taking a very large, deep breath, Niji closed her eyes to steady herself. She reached out mentally, and instantly from across the Seireitei she felt the strength of her triplet siblings bolster her own. She fed more of her pheromones into the air, "I believe that we need a few more chairs. Shiro-san, would you get one for me? Ichigo-san, please take the seat next to Silva-san. Zangetsu-sama, stand with Ichigo-san, and Grimmjow-san..." She smiled sweetly again, enjoying the minor shiver that ran down his spine, "I'd like to see Pantera-san if I could?" She stepped forward, hand extended, and maneuvering him into the chair Ichigo vacated at her request. Her tail lashed, displaying her discomfort at having to take the lead, but knowing that a good portion of her mate's aggression was because of her earlier feeding and displays of submission, she would do what she had to for the sanctity of what the two of them had worked so hard to create.

Silva reminded herself that she was a _professional_. And worse, she'd made her little Niji uncomfortable. Her own tail ticking violently was the only indicator of her continued aggression as she helped Shiro set up two extra chairs and retook her seat next to Ichigo.

Grimmjow almost protested taking orders from a Beta, especially one who wanted to take his sword away, but one look of the bottlebrush tail of the territory Alpha made him rethink that and he carefully handed over his precious, hard-won Zanpakutou.

"Would you like to see Pantera-san manifested, dear?" Silva asked, watching Shiro take over Ichigo's lap, still too uncomfortable and frightened to sit by himself.

He knew the orangette would need his support to speak against his Alpha to his face. It was ingrained instinct that complaints with the Alpha were kept unspoken. A Beta that nagged a hollow Alpha was likely to get either killed or replaced with a more docile Beta. It didn't matter that the 14th's captain was a Visored, the instinct to suck it up and deal was too strong to go against without as much support as possible.

The demon, channeling her brother, pondered the thought for a few moments, while twirling the blue-hilted blade around in her hand in ways that displayed exactly why she was co-third seat. Reaching up to touch her pen, without missing a beat, she turned her smile to Silva, "Yes please, Koibito."

Now anyone who knew the triplets would be certain of her sibling's presence. Niji was a true Beta, Hana a true Alpha, but Hikari, the male in their trio, was like Ichigo, an Alpha-beta, and it showed in the way he teased both sides of the scale, specifically in his obsession with nicknames.

Zangetsu swallowed quietly, and adjusted his glasses again, Ichigo ran his fingers through Shiro's hair, and the feeling of Hell-magic increased around the room, letting everyone know exactly who was running this session, regardless of status. The almost-albino nudged in underneath his King's chin. It felt safer for him there, and having someone immediately in need of protection would make his King bolder. It didn't matter if neither could actually feel the other's skin.

By now Silva was immune to the pressure, so she simply smiled. "As my sugar-pie wishes then," she teased right back—she was an Alpha-Beta as well, but most of the time she was so aggressive she came on as a full-on Alpha. Without further fuss, she summoned Pantera to material form.

Grimmjow gaped. What the fuck was this going on? How—why—_what _was that dog-girl?

The blue jaguar-neko female appeared next to Niji with a raised eyebrow, almost as confused as her wielder. Then glanced around the room, this being her first step outside of Grimmjow's mindscape, and her luminous blue eyes landed on the figure of said swordsman, which drew her eyebrows into a glare. "What did ya do _this _time, baka!" She placed her hands on her hips, took two steps forward and promptly smacked the former Sexta on the back of his head.

"Wha- Pantera! What the fuck was that for?!" Grimmjow rubbed his hand, glaring at the manifestation of his sword.

"Fer fuckin' up royally, which ya have," Silva replied, reaching up and absently stroking Pantera's ear, which twitched at the sensation. "Dunno how she knew, female intuition mebbe."

Shiro smirked. "I like this chick, Aibou. Why'd Alpha forbid me ta meet 'er?"

"Cuz I don' want her gettin' any fuckin' ideas, Snowflake," Grimmjow snapped, "she's wild enough as it is, always spoutin' fuckin' wierd, unnatural ideas."

"Oi! Blue-balls, shut the fuck up and listen fer a change! If ya had, ya wouldn't be in this mess!" The jaguar's tail lashed and she jabbed his nose with her finger. "Ya think yer soooooo smart, walking around with yer dick and yer _sword_! Oh wait! I'M yer sword! Fucking pansy ass wannabe!"

Niji smiled more sweetly and took one of the other two chairs, close to Silva, but still between her Alpha and Ichigo's while Pantera continued her rant.

"Ya think I don't know what's goin' on? Ya think I can't hear? WHO'D THE FUCK YA THINK I TALK TO ALL DAY LONG? YER ASS?" She waved the hand that had been in his face behind her at Zangetsu, "That there is a man, a real man. Intellect! Courtesy! MANNERS! And even if yer Betas—yah, TWO, numbnuts!—were too afraid to say shit ta ya, HE wasn't! Ya just can't get yer dick outta yer ear long enough ta hear him! So, guess what, pussy-pants, I DID! Now, shape the fuck up or find yerself another blade!" She crossed her arms over her modest chest and stalked to stand next to the stoic Zanpakutou behind Ichigo and Shiro. The dark man leaned into her ear and whispered something that made her smirk, and she put a dainty, but weaponized, hand on Ichigo's other shoulder.

Grimmjow just gaped at her, open-mouthed and wide eyed. "Wha...wha..."

"Pantera-san, I believe you may have just sent him into shell-shock," Silva said. "Good. Maybe you can help explain things a little better to Niji and I while he stutters like a moron?" That sweet voice was back again.

Shiro looked up at Pantera with awe and a few little red hearts dancing over his head. "Holy fuck. Why din' I get ta meet ya while ya were with Zangetsu?"

"Simple, sweetie, he came ta me. I've never been outsida idjit's skull before. I think I kinda like it though. What's yer name?" She bent down and purred in his face, her tail still waving but more languidly in interest. She drew her clawed fingers under his chin, enjoying the sharp contrast of her black fur against his white skin.

Shiro made a low purring sound, eyes drooping to half-lidded as his chin tilted up from the stroke of her claws. "Mmm...I'm Shiro, pretty lady."

"I believe I can be more of a help than Pantera-san, Silva-san." Zangetsu stepped around the berry-twins for the first time and bowed slightly in respect. "When an Espada-level Arrancar takes a mate, he mates for life. To complete the bond not only do the Hollows have to mate, the Zanpakutou have to-ahem." He cleared his throat with a slight blush. "Grimmjow only allowed Pantera time to do that, not understanding that as an Arrancar his mating would be much different than that of his previously failed relationships as an Adjuchas. You see, the lower the level of Hollow the less intellect is in control. Even the smartest of souls lose their higher functions upon becoming a Hollow. So, matings at lower levels are more focused on getting the job done and moving up the ranks. This causes the Alpha to be extremely wary of any reiatsu his Beta may possess. I am certain, Silva-san, that you are aware of the vast power differences between Alphas and Betas, even among non-Hollows. My prime example being Niji-san here, though we all know she is loath to use that power to her own advantage, it goes without saying that of her trio, she wields the most power." He gestured to her, and she blushed deeply.

Silva crossed one leg over the other, a similar position as the last session. "Yes, I am aware how many Alphas can be threatened by a Beta that is stronger and possesses more reiatsu than they...and that they often use extreme and abusive measures to ensure those Betas remain subservient and don't use that power against them. I should hope such has not happened to you, Ichigo...because if it has..."

Grimmjow, still shell-shocked, suddenly shivered and wrapped his arms around himself at the abrupt feeling of cold and death in the air.

* * *

**A/N:** Fun little trivia about this and the next three chapters, originally they were two chapters, but in editing them I discovered that they were almost double the length of the first chapter. XD So, they got themselves divided up into four chapters instead, to keep things a little more consistent. Enjoy, minna, ja ne!


End file.
